fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)
This article is for Mysterious Heroine X. For 5 , see Mysterious Heroine X. For 4 see Mysterious Heroine XX. Active Skills First Skill= - ∞ Chestnut Paste EX= }} |-| Second Skill = - Instantaneous Shadowless Blade C+= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Buster performance by 6%. |img2 = debuffres |name2 = Altreactor |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Saber class Servant. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |20}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases Party’s damage to Saber class enemies by 20% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Mysterious Heroine X (Alter) is the Otaku Version of Mysterious Heroine X from April Fool. Rather than having the same personality, what they have is the opposite. *She is 6th Class Alter Servant (Berserker) and she is also first ★5 Artoria Alter Servant. *Prior to her appearance in the game she was mentioned in FGO material as "「謎のセーラーX」". *The original idea of "Infinity Chocolate" is MARVEL's Infinity Gems and Infinity Gauntlet. *'オルト・ライトニング (Alter Lightning)' is the name of her lightning attack. **'オルト・ライトニング (Alter Lightning)' and her double-bladed lightsaber is a parody of Red Lightning and the double-bladed lightsaber used by Darth Maul in Star Wars. *Her Extra Attack animation is also a parody of Star Wars Episode 1 when Darth Maul killed Qui-Gon Jinn. *Her third skill Sovereign's Invisible Hand is her "オルタ・チョーク" (Alter Choke), parody of Darth Vader's Force Choke in Star Wars. Images Saint Graphs= MHXAlter1.png|Stage 1 MHXAlter2.png|Stage 2 MHXAlter3.png|Stage 3 MHXAlter_Stage4.png|Stage 4 MHXAlterAF1.png|April Fool |-| Icons= MHX(Alter)icon.png|Stage 1 MHXAStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MHXAStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MHXAlterFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S155 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S155 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S155 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= MHXAlterSprite1.png|Stage 1 MHXAlterSprite2.png|Stage 2 MHXAlterSprite3.png|Stage 3 S155 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S155 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S155 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo155.png|NP Logo Ecchan skill.png|Skill Pose Ecchan np.png|NP Pose Mhx calibur.png|Red Excalibur Mhx raito SEIBAAAA.png|Double-bladed Lightsaber Mhx alter phone.png|Phone |-| Expression Sheets= Ecchan_1.png|Stage 1 Ecchan_2.png|Stage 2 Ecchan_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Mysterious_Hot_Cocoa_X.png|Mysterious Hot Cocoa X (Valentine CE) CE847.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE1112.png|Princess of Red Bean Paste Category:Alter Servants Category:Extraterrestrial Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:Hoodie Servants Category:Servant Universe Servants Category:Arthur Category:Dragon Category:Enuma Elish Nullification Category:King Category:Saberface